


Arcana one shots

by LadyHelheim



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Mild Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Sweet Sex, a little rough, some fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHelheim/pseuds/LadyHelheim
Summary: some one shots involving the Arcana characters. more to come.





	1. The Masks we Wear

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you if I think I might have added a spoiler... for this, no big spoilers. Just a few from 'The Lovers' and 'Strength', but technically also a spoiler from 'The Hanged man', did not give away end of story. 
> 
> Morgana- short and curvy. Has blue/grey eyes and long white hair, she is in her mid twenties.

The Masks We Wear 

 

Julian devorak 

Morgana 

 

Morgana was more than done with the extravagant masquerade, the horror was over and she was exhausted. Julian was almost holding up her short, simple frame up as they danced. He was so excited to be able to participate in the event, told her stories about how he remembered them, before Lucio's death. He just wanted to dance and she owed him that much, at the very least. Her heart rose to her throat everytime he pulled her close, and she couldn't help but to smile as he looked like he was finally enjoying himself. It was such a reprieve from his normal melancholy and self loathing. This journey really did change him. He was still rough around the edges, but most things that held beauty were. 

She craned her head to look up at him, his black mask starring back down at her. She felt her face flush under her own mask and looked away sheepishly. She could see the devilish smile that spread across his lips from the corner of her eye. “Really? You defeated our enemy and you  _ still _ blush when you look at me?” 

“We did, and you blush all the time.” She could see the readiness in his cheeks. 

“Well, I.” he looked around. She let out a soft giggle. 

“I just, I still have to get use to being in the limelight I guess.” She was so use to being on her own, people coming in and out of the shop. Her only constant friend for the last few years was Asra, and he was often gone. And now? She had many friends, people who care about and adore her. Morgana smiled at the thought. She looked back up at Julian who then tucked a piece of her snowy white hair behind her ear. His long fingers making the softest connection with his skin. She blushed madly. She was going to have to get use to being touched in public. And being near so many people all the time. 

“Well, whenever I'm nervous I just image people naked.” He shrugged. 

“Holy crows and scattered cards.” She exclaimed quietly. 

“What? It works?” he bowed to her as the music ended. 

“Have you had to image. Me?” She whispered, the words fell out of her mouth before she could put them back in. His face, his smile. It wasn't the normal blush or mischievous smirk. There was some purpose behind the smile that made Morgan's chest tighten.

He said nothing to her as he guided her back to the edge of the dance floor. Her heart started to flutter, in a fast and unnerving pace as he kept walking her past the crowd. No one seemed to pay them any mind, Julian being silently courteous, still not speaking, not even to her. Her mind was running around itself, the tightness in her chest turning into a loose panic. She didn't know if she upset him now, it was unlike him not to say anything witty. It was just concentrated silence as they walked towards the guest rooms. The hallway was silent and seemed devoid of all life. No guests, no servants. Just them. She thought he was going to take her to a guest room to talk but he suddenly pulled her and the wall beside them opened. Morgana found herself in a dimly lit hidden hallway as Julian towered above her. He took off her mask, studying her face, as his eyes were filled with purpose and caution. He took his mask off and let it fall to the floor. She went to say something, but he beat her to it. “Yes. I've  _ needed _ to.” He said as his lips crashed into hers, stealing a kiss from her. Her body tensed in shock, but soon melted into his bend over frame. One of his hands cradled her chin as the other was being used to steady his body against the wall. He broke away from her lips, her face felt flush and her lips started to plump. He looked down at her, his eyes half closed and bit his lip. Morgana took a moment to collect her thoughts, the task should have been simple. 

“I, um.” She almost panicked, “I didn't think that I was that intimidating.” she almost had to choke out. He chuckled in his throat, almost like a growl. 

“ _ That _ isn't what I meant.” He blushed. Morgana reddened at the sudden realization of what he meant. “There it is my love.” He cooed softly, as if they shared the same embarrassment. He stood there silently over her, as if waiting for something. 

“I.” Morgana didn't know to respond or what to do. 

“Have you ever thought of me?” He asked her, her chest tightened, a breath caught in her throat. Her thighs clenched together, she hadn't even had to time to relieve herself of her tensions. She has spent far too much time running around, covering for Julian, or running around with Julian. There were a few times that he left her feeling flustered, but by the time she made it back home or somewhere safe, she would collapse out of exhaustion. “Really? You've felt me up so many times, I thought you'd have a good idea of what I might feel like.” 

“Accidently!” She giggled flirtatiously. Biting her lip. 

“Even when you searched me? I think that slipping your hands  _ under _ my shirt may have been, a bit unnecessary?” He loomed over her. She almost instinctively moved her hand up his shirt and into his bare chest. 

“You, invited, me to do so.” She said, he bit his lip. “I mean, at the time, you were just this. I did need to make sure you didn't take anything from us.”

“You left me flustered beyond comprehension.”

“The lip biting didn't help  _ me _ either.” He moaned in his throat. 

“Morgana.” he moaned as he divulged his little secret, “I  _ still _ think about the way your hands traveled my neck and chest.” Her eyes broke eye contact with him as her face reddened again, looking down at the bulge in his trousers. “I think about the little sounds you make while you sleep, about the way your lips feel on mine, the way you feel in my arms.” Morgana lifted herself up to kiss him, with a feverish need. Her tongue broke through his lips and he let out a low moan, she moaned in return. Julian's hands no longer held him steady or her face to his. He embraced her, his long fingers tracing over her clothed figure. He broke the kiss with a hiss as she accidently scratched him. 

“Sorry.”

“I told you before, you don't have to be gentle with me.” Her throat tightened. She grazed her fingernails back over his chest as she chased after his face, bring it down to kiss him again. This,  _ this _ was what she dreamt of the night she slept with him, when he pulled her to him and tightened his grip around her in his sleep. She wanted this, she wanted this and she wanted to make him beg for more. Her chest burned. She broke from their kiss. 

“As long as you're rough with me too.” She looked up into his eyes as she dug a finger into the side of his neck. His grip on her waist tightened and she moaned, loudly. 

“I didn't realize.” 

“You were very astute when you said only a masochist would stick around.” His moan hummed in his throat as he pulled her up to kiss him once more. She grabbed his hair aggressively and pulled, but not enough to break their kiss. He moaned into her mouth and she gasped. She wanted to jump up on him, let him press against her, but the dress. “Fuck this dress.” She said breathlessly. 

“it's beautiful on you.”

“It's in the way.” She admitted.

“I agree.” he tugged her from the wall and started to walk down the dimly lit hall, down a set of stairs. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere no one would think to look for us. A place where no one can hear you scream.” a sense of confusion and sexual frustration washed over her. 

“No one will find us in here.” He didn't answer her. “And how would you know I'm a screamer?” She heard him moan. He didn't. He tossed her against the wall, her head almost colliding with it. 

“Please, just let us get down there.” 

“Down here?” She played cute and touched his cock as it was painfully pressing into the material of his trousers. He grabbed her by the throat and kissed her. 

“Pl-please. Please Morgana. I've dreamt of this since I found that stupid fucking key.” She realized he was taking her down to where his old office was. “Its the only thing.” He was straining to finish his sentence, “I have been able to think about.” 

“When you imagine me naked?” His moan turned into a whine as he kissed her again. 

“Hurry.” She whispered to him, and in a moment he grappled her and tossed her over his shoulder, he wasn't going to waste anymore time. He almost ran down the hallway and to his old office, he ripped the door open and threw her onto the cot. He grabbed the knife from his pocket, he looked over her and started to cut off the buttons to her dress. “Julian!” 

“You told me to hurry.” 4 of the buttons were already cut off. She tried to reach behind her and undo the rest but she couldn't. He breathed in, his eyes darkening as he started to undo them with his nimble fingers. She started to think about how they would feel inside of her and she let out a squeak. “ _ Fuck _ .” Morgana started to undo his shirts but he was finished with her dress and took over. 

“Well, you've done this before.” She teased. His face flushed. 

“You haven't?” His tone had a bit if shock and fright. 

“That's not what I meant.” She reassured him, “Ilya.” She purred to him, slipping off the dress. He almost swooned as he undid the last of his blasted buttons. He lunged at her, his fingers twisting needily into the soft fabric of her dressing slip as he kissed her. Morgana, true to her intentions was not gentle, she squeezed his waist which made him let out a groan, he repaid her in kind. Her squealed moan drove Julian to tare the rest of the masquerade dress from under her. In a other smooth movement he returned to help her escape from her dressing slip. The cold air hit her with such an intensity that she shivered. Julian was kneeling beside her, not making a movement, watching her face flush, and taking her body to memory. “Always better in the flesh isn’t it?” She breathed out to him. She could see the tension in his body, he wanted to restrain himself, but he was unraveling. She relaxed on the cot and moved her hands to her breasts, letting out a small gasp as she grazed over them. Julian, still half clothed, couldn’t help himself to taste her skin, he nipped at the skin around her breasts. He removed on of his gloves and started to soft graze her skin with his nails. Her body twisted into the source of the hit of pain and as she did it drove his fingers into her rib cage, stealing her breath. She gripped the sheets as he then pinched a nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. “Julian.” She moaned loudly. He removed his mouth from her breast and started to tease it with his leathered hand.

“Did you, ever think of me?” He asked as he moved to a new pressure point with his ungloved hand, she gasped and he quickly let it go.

“Yes, yes Julian I did.” She purred softly, he pressed into it again, sending a wave of euphoric pain shuttering through her body.

“Too embarrassed to act on it?” He asked as he traced his hand back down between her breasts. She felt her hands move over the tufts of hair and start to play with her clit, she watched Julian’s face flush red.

“No.” She whimpered, “You never gave me enough time to rest.”

“I’ll never give you enough time to rest.” He said darkly, taking over for her. Her arms shot up and gripped the material that covered the cot with a building need. 

“Julian.” She shouted, her eyes squeezing shut as he slipped a finger between her wet lips. His finger was twisting and moving inside her, while he played with her clit with his thumb. He purred deeply, pulling off the other leather glove with his teeth.

“I can’t believe you never played with yourself while thinking of me.” She bit her lip.

“I, crows, I wanted to.” Morgana moaned, her body trying to twist with his movements, another finger worked its way into her. Morgana let out a loud moan that vibrated off the walls. “Oh, I wanted to. I tried.” She struggled to even speak, he moved slower which infuriated her.

“What happened?” His face was covered her a crimson blush.

“You all fucking interrupted me.” She finally breathed out.

“You shouldn’t have stopped if it was me.” She whimpered, “I would have helped.” He removed his glistening fingers from within her, and moved his body so he could get onto the cot. “I mean, it would have been the least I could do since you were helping me.” He gut a hand into her thigh as he dipped his head down between her legs. Morgana let out a yelp at the heated contact from his mouth and tongue. She moved a hand to his hair and yanked on it, making him moan into her. She breathlessly reacted, pulling his hair a little more as she twisted. Her muscles in her legs started to tighten, her toes curling into the material beneath her. Her voice was lost in her throat as she heard Julian moan in pain, she thought back to the wound he stole from her. If only they had the time in that moment. Morgana through her head back in ecstasy letting a loud, scream like, moan escape her lips. Her hips buckled and twisted as Julian was relentless to follow her clit, making sure he continued to pleasure her through the roaring sea that was flushing over her body. She finally let out one more finally scream as her body instantly relaxed. Julian lifted his head, smiled wickedly.

“This is  _ better  _ than what I imaged.” She couldn’t speak, she had never been eaten out so vigorously. 

“That.” She gasped, her voice wavering, “Was a first.” She could swear that she actually heard him growl.

“What were you thinking about?” She grabbed the sheets.

“I thought about the pain we shared when the eel bit me.”

“Oh?” He said standing up, uniting his trousers. “Is that so?” He hit her with the tassel from the rope. It felt like a soft graze of nails on her skin.

“Sweety, that's not going to it.” He smiled as he stepped out of his pants, her eyes immediately falling to his manhood. He crawled over her, like a predator about to devour its prey. He had to bend over her so that the head would line up with her wet slit, he pushed soft, her lips giving way to him. As he started to enter her she trembled in his arms, her nails digging into his skin. He moaned loudly, as if the stimulation was too much, but she didn’t care. She wanted, no, fucking needed to hear him. Hear more of him. She moved one of her hands to his chest as he pushed himself all the way in, buckling slightly as he buried himself in her. Morgana took that moment to scratch his chest deeply, marking him as hers. He bit his lip and his body faltered, pushing himself more deeply into her. She let out a large gasp as he completely bottomed out in her. He groaned as he pulled himself from her, slowly, antagonizing her. “Julian.” She screamed as he pushed himself forward again, “Yes!” A wave of pleasure ripped through her. He pulled away, but this time it wasn’t slow, he was setting his pace as he moved in and out of her. Slowly building up speed, making sure he hit her hard when ever he pushed forward.

“I want to hear you scream again.” He moaned out. He gripped her hip and squeezed hard, she felt the skin break.

“Ilya!” She screamed his name as he slammed into her. “Ilya, please. PLEASE!” Morgana grabbed his hair and pulled both herself and him until they met in a heated, violent kiss. She abandoned his lips to torment his neck, raining heated kisses on it. His speed increased as he grinded against her. He hit her spot repeatedly, driving her to bite his neck.

“Oh.” He hissed, “Fuck, yes.” He growled, “Again Morgana. Again.” He bellowed deeply, his voice vibrating against her lips. She bit him again, harder and closer to his artery. He started to fuck her harshly as she screamed into the bites she now gave him. She dug her nailed into his back as he strained against her. Morgana did what she could to keep up with him, to grind against her, seeking the pleasure and pain from his dick her in. She felt his hand move up her back, it paused to adjust her before it wrapped around her long, white hair. Julian pulled, robbing her of another bite to his neck and she screamed out as he yanked on her hair. “Yes.” He hissed to her. Morgana dug her fingers into his skin more, as though she was holding onto him for dear life.

“Ilya.” She screamed as he bit into her neck. Her body began to shutter against him, her own rhythm failing as he pulled her hair again. She could feel her walls and thighs tighten around him.

“Fuck. Yes.” He moaned to her. “Fucking scream.” He dug his hand deeper into her hip as he fucked her, that pain through her over the edge. Her orgasmic screams echoed in the small room, almost deafening her. “Yes.” Julian yelled as he drove himself hard into her, riding her as they both came to their climaxes. He almost collapsed on her, blood on one of his hands and sitting on top of the skin of her hips. Morgana kissed his chest softly, taking in the damage they had done. He rolled her so that she was mostly laying on him as he awkwardly took up the length of the bed. “Maybe I was wrong when I said they wouldn’t hear us down here.” He breathed out into her hair.

“I think they’re going to ask some questions if you leave your shirt open.”

“You’re going to have to wear a scarf.” He chuckled into her hair. Morgana shuttered one last time as her body melted into him.


	2. The things that tie us together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light rope play. I didn't want to make it too in depth as it takes a lot of time to build the trust and practice, especially to read someone and to know when the rope isn't sitting properly. I felt it would have been too unrealistic for them to jump into such a form of BDSM that requires so much trust and practice.  
> 

Few spoilers from the prologue chapters and this takes place during Chapter V: The Hierophant and has a spoiler from Book VI: The Lovers

 

 

Lilith walked the dark streets, her mind chasing thoughts everywhere. She was trying to make sense of how a doctor, as well spoken of as Doctor Devorak, would turn on a patient. Murdering him, something ate at her, it didn't make much sense. She never knew Count Lucio, some of the stories told about him though, the dear doctor may have had an episode of insanity. His notes had nothing but remedies and some other letters about medicines. Diagrams and something about leeches. He also seemed to be so free with himself, even getting obnoxiously drunk in the view of many people. Lilith wandered the streets a little more, trying to place her thoughts in some kind of order. She played with some rope she had in her pocket. Taking it out and tying knots it it, trying to tie down her train of thought. She grew more and more frustrated, eventually she ended up at the threshold of Asra's shop and home. She let out a long and exasperated breath, finally unlocking the door to gain entry. Lilith walked in, still trying to rangle in her thoughts as she hung up her dark purple cloak. Then, there was an almost familiar creep of energy that seeped onto her skin. She turned around to be confronted by the one person that was currently on her mind. “You really should stop breaking in.” Finishing her sentence as she locked eyes with him. He looked almost shocked to see her, and a little offended by her words. His grey eye studying her like a patient. “How _do_ you keep getting in?”

“Well, see I.” A rouge colour started to fill his cheeks, almost stuttering his words. “I have a key.”

“I see.” Lilith said cooly, but there was an air of darkness in her voice as the door locked itself. Julian tensed, “Who gave it to you?”

“I um.” He was trying to recover and gain control of the situation again. “I’ve had to make a few, _after hour_ , house calls.” Something about the way he said it, it made her throat knot up. _Oh Asra, dirty little Asra_ , she smiled to herself. “You can search me if you’d like, if you really think me a thief.” He started to undo his overcoat, tossing his cloak in a dramatic fashion, his body language becoming, unintentionally, submissive. Julian didn’t know her, didn’t know the dark things that pulled at her, the things Asra often tried to make her bottle up.

“You know what, I will.” She almost purred. She closed the small distance between them, she felt like her hands were being pulled to him, her fingers gracing the fine edges of his neck. She moved her hands slowly, watching his face flush as she touched him. Lilith thought it adorable that he thought she would be a shy little mouse, most people thought that about her. But she had a darker side that tugged at her, often. Even though she and Asra had not been, entirely, intimate before. He knew that she had needs that he was too uncomfortable with fulfilling. She dated a man who at least tried to endure her, but she proved to be too demanding and dark for him. Some people were not use to letting a woman put them in such, compromising, positions.

Lilith played the game, a little. She let her fingers gingerly float on his skin, she then used one hand to slip slightly under his shirt. The thin fabric moved for her, as if it was inviting her to Julian's chest. She tried not to look as his eyelid fluttered shut when her fingers came close to one of his nipples. She then decided to move lower, “Oh, not there. I'm… Ticklish.” Lilith smiled, sweetly up at him as she moved around him, tucking dangerously dark locks behind her ear. He tried to watch her, as her hands glided over his shirt from his hip to his lower back. He turned to look at her.

“I did not say you could move.” She scolded him sweetly, but sternly. His face flushed.

“No you didn't.” He turned back around. One hand traced the lines of his cotton shirt, the other tracing the lines of his hips. She then noticed something hard on his side. She reached for the dagger and he tried to pull away, her hands proved to be more nimble than him. “That's mine.” He said trying to grab it from her. She placed a hand on his bare chest, keeping him at bay.

“Is it? We could ask the guards.” His face darkened with frustration. She then turned the dagger on him, his eyes widened. “Although, there is another way for you to get it back.” She pushed him with her powers, allowing him to catch himself as he fell onto his back. She stood over him, his face flush in pleasure and pain. His mouth agape. “I really. Really think _I_ should punish you for _breaking_ in. Unless you think the guards would be better at it?” She said, her dark locks falling around his face and as she folded at her hips. The man beneath her swallowed hard at her proposition, his cheeks flushed.

“I said I had a key.” He pulled it out of his pocket. Lilith knelt down beside him, putting the tip of the dagger at his throat, taking the key from him. It did match one that she had on her key ring.

“What a pity.” She said, nicking his skin a little with the tip of the blade. She heard a sharp inhale, not of pain, or surprise. But a sound that could have been mistaken as a moan. “I think you would have had some fun.” She toyed with him. It seemed that he finally clued in to what she intended.

“Well, I could stay, you look, rather flushed.”

“Oh, would the doctor, make such a _late_ house call for a new patient?” She cut off a button from his shirt, which sent it tumbling to the ground. He swallowed hard, again. He sat up a little more, he almost loomed over her.

“Well, I couldn’t let a patient go, uncured of her ailments.”

“Oh, well, I have many.” She said, lifting herself to sit on his lap, placing her legs on either side of his. “Would you like to hear about them?” She said dropping the blade and tucking a red lock behind his ear.

“Yes.” He said almost shakily.

“You see, Doctor Julian, no one seems to be able to, cure my _darker_ intrusions. You know, the fantasties that haunt the body and mind?  The ones that can send you right, over the edge.” Her hands scratched his chest, his arched into her, a small moan caught in his throat.

“I see.” He said, playing along, “I would say that the only cure for you, my dear, would to be to play out these fantasies.” His words almost like whispers upon her lips.

“Is this, your professional or personal opinion?” She said playing with a nipple through his shirt. He gritted his teeth as she pinch it a little.

“Would you blame me if I said personal?” He breathed out, capturing her lips with his, she drove a finger into a pressure point on his neck and he growled into her mouth. She pushed him back down to the floor, some of the lanterns going dark.

“Don’t you want a warning? Of the ailment you might be treating?” She asked, slyly, the rope from her pocket floating between them. His hips buckled against her, his body straining against the floor. “I see, that we might suffer from the _same_ illness.” He looked away from her. “Look at me.” She said, changing the tone and stopping the game, his eyes snapped back to her. “Your word is _guards_. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now I will, fulfil your darkest fantasies Julian, I will fulfil them all, right up until you call out guards.”

“I promised, that if you can keep those words, that I will be screaming for everything _but_ the guards.”

She smiled at the agreeance, she stood up, walking towards the back of the shop, the rope slapped Julian in the face he moaned out, “For not following, dear doctor, your patient is waiting.” He scrambled to his feet, almost chasing after her. Lilith led him to a small room, one that she often used alone. It was lined with pillows and silent charms. “Undress. I’ll have to give you, new apparel.” Black satin like ropes started to twist themselves around Lilith’s arms. Julian made quick work of his clothes, “Now, undress me.” Lilith could have never guessed at how much he would blush for her. “And don’t worry about not talking, I’m not _that_ mean.” Julian undid the few clasps that held her dark blue robes together, his long fingers starting to push the material away from her shoulders.

“You know, I thought about how soft your skin would be, but.” He gulped as he pushed the robe off of her body, “I never thought.” His mind trailed off.

“I’ll have you know, I like, very vocal men.” His eyes shot back to hers, flickering with want and need.

“The-” he stopped at the word. “Those hunting me.”

“Won’t hear a thing.” She said snapping her fingers, the silencing charms lighting up and their magic making a home in the walls, “Only we will enjoy the screams you make.” She said, placing a firm hand around his throat. “Now, I will ask this, this one time, for you to repeat the word I gave you. I need to confirm your understanding.”

“Guards.”

“Good. I promise, no matter how far this goes, I will stop.” She said softly, choking him harder. His legs trembled as she let go, a small whine as his skin chased her. Lilith took the ropes and started to tie them onto his pale white skin, being sure to set the two ropes beside each other tightly. Didn’t need pinching that she didn’t cause.

“You know, this is one of my most favoured past time.” She said as she tied the first knot around his chest, pulling him into her.

“I will admit.” She almost whispered. “I have not had a lot of practice.” She pulled the ropes around him again, making sure she kept her body close to him. He almost hissed as she pulled the ropes tight.

“I don’t mind you practicing on me.” He looked down at her.

“Do you want your arms tied too?” He pondered the question for a moment, she tied a second knot.

“Maybe not this time?” He asked, his voice soft, “or perhaps later.” She pulled the rope back through the dimond she had created and reached around the back of his neck.

“Up here okay?”

“Yes.” He breathed out. “Please.” His voice quivered. She pushed her hand around the nape of his neck, his skin rising in small bumps. She brought the rope back down to the diamond in the middle of his chest and was sure to hold the rope at his neck as she pulled. He moaned as the ropes got a bit tighter, but they didn’t seem to be rubbing unnecessarily. She gave them another tug, just to hear him humm again. She was so close to him, their skin touching everywhere that when she stepped back a little to create more diamond patterns on his chest that he moved forward. She tsked him.

“I can’t possibly get your uniform on you if you don’t let me work.” His hands glided over her hips and she let out a soft sigh. “You should have more patience.” She said tying the next knot and pulling it hard. He moaned a little louder than before, his member now hard and pressed between them. “I’m almost done, this part.” She said folding the roped back again and walking behind him to finish tying them. She tugged on the ropes, making sure they were laying flat. She didn’t want to scare him off, especially when he was being so receptive and accepting of what she really wanted. Asra would have given up by now.

“Satisfied?” He asked, breathlessly.

“If only you could see yourself, dressed so nicely.”

“Does my patient believe that I am dressed, to her satisfaction?”

“Yes.” She said biting at his chest, between the patterns of the rope.

“Lilith.” He moaned, melting into her. A symbol appearing on his throat, the marks she left disappeared. It wasn’t until then that she had noticed that the cut she had given him was gone. He seemed to grumble as she looked up at him. “It is, a curse.” She kissed his lips roughly.

“Or a gift.” She said, dragging her nails down his flesh. He fell, backwards, on to the pillows below, almost whimpering as his face flashed with pleasure.

“I’d like to keep some marks from _you_.”

“Oh, it just means that.” She crawled over him, picking him up by the bindings on his chest, his hands freely roaming her hips. “That you will have to come back for some more.” He squeezed her hips lightly as she bit his neck. She moaned into him.

“Don’t worry, I like a little pain too.” She started to create bruised kisses down his chest. Being careful enough to also cradle him and not let the ropes rub.

“Please.” He said, rubbing against her.

“Please what, doctor?”

“Let me help you.” He moaned to her as she pushed another pressure point in his thigh. His legs trembled as she continued to create bruised kisses and bite marks that started to fade from sight. She could feel his tension, feel his need. Lilith never knew that she would meet someone that would allow her to be so rough. She sat up and slapped Julian in the face, his mouth fell open, his eyes shut hard. His hips thrusted up. “Again.” He almost demanded.

“Again? Where are your bedside manners doctor?”

“Again, please.” He asked his eyes looking back at hers. She slapped him again, trying to be consistent with how hard. “Again please.” She obliged, her lips heated and wet. She loved how he asked. Loved the moans and sighs he made as she gave him pain. She loved the way that it tightened her insides and she wanted more. More of him, more of his painful moans. His hands cupped her breasts.

“I am so pleased to have met a doctor, that was so, committed to his patient’s wellness.” She moaned and arched her back as he took her nipple into his mouth. She scratched at his pack as her moans filled the room. He moaned into her flesh, which sent shivers down her spine. She pulled at the ropes again, laying him down on the pillows. “I hate to do this, so quickly.” She said, moaning the words. “But my body is more needy than I had originally assumed.” She guided his hand towards her heated lust. Julian circled a finger around her clit, her hips buckled and she let out a cry.

“Will this cure you?”

“No.” She breathed out, “But in your professional option, do you think one session will cure me?” He drove a finger into her pulsing lips, she groaned loudly. Her hand wrapped around his wrist she squeezed and pushed a finger into the tender part of it. His finger needlily moved inside of her.

“I think.” He breathed, “That your condition will require frequent and constant visits.” He moan to her as she gripped the skin on his chest. She moaned and squealed. “I might even argue, that we will have to try, many, many times. We might not ever find a cure.” His lips met hers, she pulled his hand from her, her body twisting at it’s loss. “I might say, there might not _be_ a cure.” She pulled the ropes again and he let out a whine. She moved herself up and slid down on him slowly, her body threatening to betray her as she played with her new doctor.

“Julian.” She moaned loudly as she came to devour him, fully.

“Yes?” He moaned loudly. She started to ride him, grinding her hips into his. His moans and flushed face told her he wanted more. More pleasure, more pain. She wanted more. But it had been so long. She held onto her design and pulled on it as she rode him. Being sure not to pull too tightly as it was wrapped around his neck. “Choke me.” He asked, “Please.” His voice begged. Lilith was more than happy to do so, she wanted to see him flustered and in pain. She wrapped her hand around his throat, tightening her grip on both the ropes in her hand and the flesh of his neck. He strained against her, moving his hips into hers. The wetness between them sounded like a slapping. Lilith felt something in her give in, a breaking, her body tensed as Julian thrashed inside of her. She tighten her hand around his throat and he moaned. She slapped him again and placed her hand back on his throat, he moaned and strained in delight. She pulled him up to her, his hands still around her hips, helping her ride him as she struggled to keep her pace. Lilith kissed Julian roughly, tugging rudely at his bottom lip, he hissed against her lips.

“Your bedside manners are.” She almost screamed as he thrusted in her harder, “amazing.” She yelled out, arching her back, pressing her breasts into the ropes on his chest. She relished the feeling of flesh and texture on her own skin. Lilith need to hear him again, as her orgasm built in her. She wanted to hear him scream. She bit into the flesh of his skin again, he moaned, before it could heal she bit the flesh again, keeping the pain fresh. He pounded into her again, with more need than before.

“Fuck, yes. Lilith.” She bit again, and again, and again. “Please, please keep going.” He yelled.

“I want to hear you scream.” She said against his flesh, she squeezed his rib cage and bit down again. Julian started to scream and moan loudly, pushing her hips into him, trying to bury himself deeper in her with a great need.

“Keep going.” She moaned, “Yes.” She said between another set of kisses and bites. Julian could no longer form words for her, she listened to his moans and felt him in her, with an unbridled need. “Doctor, I’m.” The walls that protected Julian’s cock squeezed around him, he gasped at the sudden change.

“Yes, please, please cum. Cum on me.” He pushed himself into her with purpose. “Come on my cock, please. Please.” He said as she bit into him again, almost screaming into his skin.

“Julian.” She finally moaned loudly into his neck. Julian thrusted a few more times, screaming in return as she felt his cock pulse in her.

They slowed their movements, the bite marks on his neck starting to fade. She was breathless and felt satisfied, for the first time in a while. She moved to kiss the last remains of the last bite softly, thanking him silently as they caught their breath. She reached around his back, as she still sat on him and untied the knot that, at some point, dug into his back. She slowly unwrapped the tight ropes from his chest, kissing it softly. When she was almost done she slowly got up, both of them moaning softly as their bodies gave one final shutter. “That was.” He started.

“The first of many sessions, dear doctor?” She asked, almost quietly. Almost begging him.

“Yes, dearest Lilith. I think that your ailment will have to be treated by a _specialist_ , such as myself.” She pulled a cloth from her drawer and called to some water to her, dampening the cloth. Even though Julian was healed, they were still covered in sweat and cum. She pushed him down softly as she started to clean him softly. “Although.” He breathed out peacefully, “I do believe I will have to bring some of my equipment, for my next visit.”

“I look forward to your next, treatment.” She cooed as she finished taking care of his skin, she started to lay beside him when he took the cloth.

“Please, allow me.” He said, as he started to return the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry if you were disappointed that it was just a chest piece ;)  
> Maybe we will see another doctor's visit, maybe one where they trust and know each other a little more.


	3. Its just the sound of water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and little love making
> 
> skip if you ain't into that.
> 
> Apprentice and Asra

Lily played with the water in the stream, it was cool and soft on her skin. She often came here after a long, lonely day at the shop. It allowed her to reconnect with the things around her, it grounded her. She made some swirls in the water as she twisted her fingers slightly, her magic ripping through like bright blue tendrils. Asra would always comment how her magic matched her hair. He often made fun of her, telling her that her mother must have been a water nymph. Lily sat in the quiet sounds around her, absorbing the trickling water, the birds singing above her, wave of the trees. She watched as the sun started to kiss the horizon, wondering, were Asra was now. It had been weeks this time, since the last time she saw him. His warmth and laughed long faded from the walls of the shop, but yet, it still help parts of him there. A prick of pain invaded her chest, a well of tears tormented her soft yellow eyes. She missed him, more and more, over the last few years. When he left it was like all of the warmth in the world, all of the life, went with him. She knew that he cared for her, but it seemed that he was always trying to get away from her. Suddenly there was a crack of a branch, she stood, still like a deer, looking for what was in the woods with her. “Hey.” A soft voice said, as the owner came out from behind a tree. Lily quickly wiped a tear from her cheek. “Oh, I didn't mean to startle you.” Asra’s soft voice took over the space between them. He took the other tear from her cheek as he stepped up to her.

“Its okay.” She said looking back at the creek.

“Beautiful.”

“It is.” She paused, “The water is the clearest out here, you can see all of the blues and greys.” She looked up at the sunset again, “It looks like there is a blaze alight in it when it gets like this.” She could feel Asra’s gentle tug of his magic, pulling at her, like he had words that he has left unsaid.

“Why were you crying?” Lily’s eyes fell back to the water, she didn’t understand why, at first, but her emotions pulled at her,  _ its time _ .

“Do you love me?” She said, quietly, as the water forced the words out of her, the water flashed a iridescent soft blue.

“Oh course I do, I care-”

“No, Asra.” She said a little bolder. “Do you love me?” Another tear fell from her eyes. She could see the confidence in Asra’s face falter, “It’s okay.” She smiled weakly and looked back to the sun, as it finally kissed the horizon. She felt a soft tug on her purple tunic, Lily turned to face a terrified Asra. He was so close to her now, she didn’t even realize until that moment that he had moved closer. 

“Of course I do.” His words fell from his lips like soft rain on a summer afternoon, his lips brushed hers with such tenderness that her heart swelled in her chest. She returned his gesture with a soft kiss, they stood with each other for moments after. Silent just the sound of the water surrounding them. Asra slipped a hand to her waist and kissed her again, this time with a little more need. As though he had been waiting for decades to just taste her lips. Lily let him pull her close to him, feeling the love and gentleness in his touch. Lily raised a hand to cup Asra’s neck, he pulled back a little, “I always have.” A tear fell from his check onto Lily’s.

“Asra.” She almost whispered, but he placed a soft finger on her lips.

“I always will.” His lips captured hers again, she returned his tender need with her own as she tenderly held him. He picked her up and embraced her while he kissed her more deeply, a need growing in her chest made her pull him closer, as though they were reaching for each other across the stars, longing for just one more moment. In a fluid movement Asra took off his large scarf and laid in on the ground, his hand never leaving Lily’s back. He finally stopped touching her as he laid down on the ground. She followed him down.

“I will always love you too, Asra. No matter what happens, I will always find you.” She kissed him again, her tunic becoming loose as it engulfed them.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise you Asra, I will always be with you. No matter where you go.” He kissed her again, Lily recognized the need behind it, like he had something to show her. He held her like he had lost her a hundred times and that she was the most precious thing in the world. “Asra.” She softly moaned out as his hand brushed skin by accident.

“Sorry. I-” Lily pushed a finger against his lips.

“No, I am yours Asra, from now until forever.” She pulled at the tunic and he helped her untie some of the ribbons that bound it to her.

“And I am yours, Lily, from now until the sun never rises again.” They had managed to shrugg of the article of clothing she wore, and started to take off the layers that Asra still had on. She enjoyed unwrapping him, with each article they shed, more and more of his warm tanned skin came through until they were both nude, basking in each other’s presence. She admired the way that light danced off his skin, the way his hair captured the light of the sunset. Asra helped Lily lay down as he moved between her legs, his hands traveled them as he leaned over her. “I love you.” He said as he pushed into her, she gasped softly as he entered her, his body even closer.

“I love you too.” She breathed to him, his tenderness built like a need around them. She relaxed into him, her hips moving in tangent with his. He built a sweet, soft rhythm with her, their soft moans filling the little space between them. “Asra.” Lily finally moaned a bit louder.

“Yes?” He asked, strained, Lily moaned again at his tone and gasps. She let a gently, loving hand glide across his chest, brushing upon a nipple. He moaned sweetly to her, her body started to tighten and she pulled herself into him more, needing to feel more of him. Her magic started to glow around her, a soft watery blue. She gave one more gasp before her body shuttered beneath Asra, his shortly doing the same before he almost fell on her. She giggled softly as Asra’s aura started to match her own, a soft purple tone dancing with her own. “You’re so beautiful.” He said, kissing her sweetly as he pulled out. He laid beside her and she placed her head on his chest, his heart beat slowly calming down. “Can we just, stay here for a while.”

“Of course Asra.” Lily said, “I could spend an eternity with you here.” They laid, peacefully spent, beside the creek as it put on it’s own beautiful light show.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius makes up for being a dick
> 
> Its super slow, so sorry (not sorry). But if you like choking ;)

She assumed that her face was as red as her red hair when she left the table. Wine all over her favourite blue tunic, making it turn an odd black that clashed with the black of her pants. She dismissed herself from the table, from Nadia, from that idiot Valerius. Damaia felt it must have been a blessing in disguise as she didn’t know how much longer she would be able to put up with such, rude, company. The council members were stuck up, weird in the worst ways, and fake to the core. She had to take a breath before she closed the door to her guest chambers, making a mental note not to slam the door. She paced for a little while, not really knowing what to do or think, just anger fuming in her mind. Damaia heard a small knock at her door. “Hey, my lady asked me to bring you these.” Portia handed her some clothes.

“Thank you Portia.” Damaia felt almost immediately calm when the girl spoke. Her smile was contagious.

“Consul Valerius can be an asshole when he is drunk.”

“From the looks of things, he is always drunk.” Damaia stated bitterly.

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes, “He is also very picky.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t surprise me, he seems very stuck up.”

“Indeed, well I have to go, I need to take care of a few other tasks, my lady says you can have the rest of the day to yourself, she said you looked pretty fuming when you left.” Damaia sighed.

“I bet my face was the same colour as my hair.” Portia giggled.

“Perhaps, I’ll come see you later.”

“Don’t work _too_ hard Portia.” Portia laughed cheerfully and waved as she walked down the hallway. As Portia disappeared she could hear footsteps down the other side of the hallway, she saw the beige of his robes and she quickly closed her door and locked it. She felt it better to lock herself away instead of confronting the drunk consul.

 

Damia wanted to gag at the clothes Nadia got Portia to bring her, bright greens, pinks, and some purples, satin like fabrics were laid on her bed. Her body still dripping from the bath. She sighed and grabbed some of the purple clothing, it was a lighter shade than she’d normally wear, but, this was not her house. Damaia knew that she should be grateful that Nadia seemed to care, she was a countess afterall. And Damaia was just a mage, and an apprentice at that. She knew better than to let pride swallow her, she breathed and remembered to be grateful and humble. She let the fabric of the dress swallow her whole, she looked back in the mirror by the bed. The colour almost clashed with her bloody red hair and piercing blue eyes. It did, however, bring a little life to her almost dead-like pale skin. It didn’t breath the way her cotton clothes did, light and airy, no. This fabric hugged her, almost like a suffocation, clinging to her like a needy lover. She sighed and twirled, she felt girly, which made her heart flutter, but she felt that if it were darker, or black, she would feel the same. Damaia grabbed her sandals and put them back on, making her way out of her room and down the hallways.

 

Damaia laid in the grass by some black calla lilies, the smell was interesting to her. The wind defused it, so it wasn’t slapping her in the face, but she was enjoying the smell and sight of them. She so badly wanted to pluck one, just to keep with her, but she decided that would be too hasty and she could always sneak back out here and enjoy them all. Damaia’s thoughts were thrown aside when she hear the shuffling of feet on the marble on the walkway. She pulled herself up with her abdomen to see who was walking in the garden. “Oh, I almost didn’t notice you.” Valerius stated, wine glass in his hand. Damaia rolled her eyes.

“I’d be surprised if you noticed anything except for your wine.” She gestured. His face twisted, curiously.

“That was rather rude.”

“Well, its that same attitude you have given me. I give like to like.” She created a black electric spark with her hand.

“Is that supposed to be intimidating?”

“No. Unless you need it to be.”

“Come walk with me.” Damaia laughed.

“After the stunt you pulled earlier? Over your dead body.”

“Excuse me?” He seemed a bit shocked, probably not use to someone denying his requests.

“I’ll translate for you, _consul_ , since you seem too drunk to understand. No. I’m not going to walk, _with you_.” She relaxed and laid herself back into the grass, “I much prefer the company of insects and flowers to yours.”

 

Valerius was taken aback by the woman’s behaviour, most women, and men, would have thrown themselves at his feet. A curious feeling built inside of him, like a want or need. When she denied him a second time he wanted to be angry, but his curiosity took hold of him. He watched as she laid her figure back into the grass, her blood red hair pooling round her like she had a wound. The sun danced off her pale skin and there was a flicker of mischievousness in her eyes as she spoke to him. He knew that he should be cautious, afraid, even. She was here as a spy. But something about her pulled at him. “Well, I’m sure that this is a company that you are use to.” He said, as coldly as he could muster. Her chuckles filled his ears.

“Is that what your assumption of me is? That I am as low as dirt?” She started to trace the petals of a low lying flower, her delicate fingers sparking with magic as the flower bloomed. She seemed content like this.

“That isn’t what I meant.” He found himself defending his words, almost like an impulse, it felt so bizarre. He watched as her brow furrowed and she twisted her head to look at him.

“Oh? Then, please, pray tell.” It was like a command, and his voice obliged before he could walk away or think.

“I assume that, with your line of work, you have to know the ins and outs of plants, and creatures alike.” The woman sat backup and rose to her feet. It seems that curiosity was eating at her as well.

“So you do pay attention. Colour me impressed.” She got close to him now, standing on the same marble tile as he. “Tell me, then, what did I deny you?”

“A walk.” He said, uncharacteristically quietly.

“I feel I will let you sit on that, and think about your words and past behaviour. When you’re ready for a _real_ talk, let me know, and I _might_ grant you my presence again.” She said as she started to walk away, her words cut him more deeply than any dagger.

“Is that. Is that what I sound like.”

“Indeed.” She said, not turn around to face him, instead he found himself, in shock and watching her hips sway as she left him in the garden.

 

It had been a few days since Damaia’s last visit to the palace, she had some things to look around for in the city. The guards had a hard time looking her in the face, trying their best to be nice to her as she walked passed them. Today she brought them water and some fruit, knowing that it was going to be a long and hot day. “Um, thank you.” One of them said.

“No problems. I just wanted to let you know I have no ill will for what happened the other day, try to take it easy.” She said as she left them. Damaia was calmer, after not being here for a few days, she felt reconnected with her purpose and herself. Damaia went to meet with Nadia, who was having breakfast.

“What a remarkably interesting colour.” Nadia said to her as she walked through the door.

“They call it indigo.”

“Don’t you think its a bit, dark? The sun will beat down on you today.” Damaia smiled.

“Its a very breathable fabric, it barely feels like I am wearing anything at all.” She took her seat, the fabric floating around her as she walked. “I assure you, I will not be too hot.” Nadia gave her a skeptical nod.

“Well, I unfortunately have some city matters to attend to today, my splitting migraine had me, indisposed, yesterday.”

“That is alright, we all fall ill.”

“It is something, that unfortunately, even all the money in the world can not fix.”

“Nor all of the magic.” Damaia smiled, Nadia laughed softly.

“Indeed, we both have power, in our own ways, and we will never be able to avoid getting sick.” Damaia laughed with her. Nadia took her leave and left the room, inviting Damaia to enjoy the food available. Damaia did, she was hungry from rushing, she grabbed the guards food, but hadn’t eaten herself. She sighed at the taste of the omelette that was placed in front of her, it had been so long since she had one. She started to pick at some of the grapes and other fruits around her when she saw someone from the corner of her eye. Damaia turned to look as put a large grape into her mouth, Valerius.

“Good morning magician.” He seemed tired, possibly hung over.

“Good morning consul.” He said down, almost in postured slump. A servant ran up and poured him a glass of water, his face seemed conflicted and he just nodded to the young man. The servant looked rather flushed with the acknowledgement.

“Could you bring me a new fork?” He said giving the servant the fork.

“Yes consul.” The lad stated quickly, taking the fork from him and almost running into the kitchen. The servant came back quickly, with a new fork and a glass of wine.

“Thank you.” He almost whispered as the items were placed in front of him. He sighed, taking a sip of the wine.

“You know, I can make a better cure for a hangover, rather than the poison itself.”

“I couldn’t bother you with such, trivial, tasks.” He muttered, Damaia almost felt sorry for him.

“Why are you drinking _that_ much to begin with?” She said, ignoring his previous excuse and grabbing some items from the table and putting them into a drinking glass.

“I do not mean to be rude with this statement, Damaia, but it isn’t _your_ business.”

“You are correct, Valerius, but, you look awful.” She placed her hand over the glass and let the darkness of her magic take hold her her ingredients, the fruits and herbs turning into a liquid in the glass, soft pink tendrils of magic swirling inside of the dark purple liquid it created. “Drink this.”

“I am fine.”

“You can’t even manage to be rude to the servants, drink.” She could tell that he was going to fight her on this, so she got up and walked round the edge of the table to stand by his side. His face blushed, much like it did in the garden when she approached him. She decided she liked him like this, curious, intrigued, luke warm. Maybe he wasn’t all bad, just, put on a face for the rest of the council. He was the youngest, and probably had to be more ruthless than the rest.

“I assure you.” Damaia cut him off, her finger brushing his lips.

“No.” She said holding out the glass, he took it, reluctantly and started to take a few sips.

“It tastes.”

“Like wine? I thought it would be easier for you. Now, drink it all, and try not to drink _that_ much again. I might not be around to help you.” She went to leave as the servant came out to grab her plate, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Damaia’s wrist was then tugged on.

“Thank you.” Valerius didn’t look up, but then quickly let go of her. She could tell be the sound of his voice that he was not use to this, not use to people not having a hidden agenda, not use to saying ‘thank you’ in a _genuine_ manner.

 

Damaia was in the dining hall again, almost everyone was gone. She sat with Portia, sipping on a wine and laughing with her. Portia’s face fell when Valerius came into the room, Damaia smiled. “Why are you being nice to him?” Portia questioned quietly.

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” She winked at her, she was trying to give Julian a second chance, why not Valerius?

“He is ruthless and unkind.” She warned.

“So he says.” She shrugged. But Damaia saw a different side of him that morning, trick or not.

“Evening.” He addressed both of them, Portia gave Damaia a slow curious look. Damaia only smiled back at her.

“Evening Valerius.” Damaia responded to him. She was sure it was the wine, but she realized how handsome he was when he smiled. Not smirked, but smiled. He seemed more sober than he had the first time she met him, as though the wine made him bitter.

“Evening consul. I’m sorry Damaia, I have other duties.”

“I’ll see you later?”

“Most likely tomorrow.” She gave a weary looked over her shoulder towards Valerius and left.

“Til then.” She told her as Portia left. Valerius took a seat near her, on the same side of the table, and started to pick at the fruit in front of him. She realized that he was, in fact, drunk. Again. “Didn’t I warn you not to get obliterated this morning?” He looked over at her, his pupils dilated.

“I do as I please.” He almost stuttered.

“I see that.” She said, sipping on her wine. The hints of blackberries filling her tongue. A servant came out with a plate and wine, put it down and almost ran away. It seemed that no one liked to be around him when he was in such a state. Something in her heart felt pain for him.

“Why do you drink, so much?” She asked him as he took a gulp of his wine. He didn’t answer her, as though he were ignoring her presence. He instead started to cut his food down and ate. He didn’t look over at her. “I’ll leave you to yourself then.” She said, finishing the last few sips of her wine and getting up. “Have a nice evening, consul.” She said softly.

 

It had been a few hours since she left the dining hall, darkness consumed the sky and garden. Damaia heard someone, stumbling on the other side of the wall of rose bushes. She then heard a soft thud and a small painful groan. Damaia ran to the other side of thorny rose bush to see Valerius holding a wine bottle, tangled in the thorns. “Consul!” She almost yelled as she ran over to help him up. She pulled the bottle from his hand and tossed the empty container. She sighed softly.

“Leave me.” His voice was full of venom.

“No. You should get it by now that I don’t follow commands.” She said untangling his robe from the thorns, he had been wounded in a few places and blood started to seep out.

“I said.” She pushed a finger to his lips.

“I’ll help you, then I’ll leave.” He didn’t protest anymore, he seemed to freeze under her touch. She untangled him from the thorns that held him to the bush, like a desperate ex. She stood him up, but he was too drunk to stand. “Lets get you back to your room.”

“I can do it myself.” He tried to pull himself from her, almost making them both fall.

“Valerius, you might be a dick, but I’m not leaving your here. You have had far too much to drink.”

“Because of you.” He hissed at her. Damaia was in a state of shock, so much so that she was silent. “Coming in here, all smiles, and blushing. Choosing, flowers, over me.” He flipped off the roses. Damaia chuckled, her shock turning to a heart warming humour.

“Really? Mister I spilled my wine on you and you’re clothes somehow look better?” She got a better grip on his waist as she held one of his arms around her shoulders.

“I’d spill more if it means you’d be out of clothes.” Her face flushed, his filter was off. He no longer seemed like a consul, more like a lusty drunk. She couldn’t deny the fact that she was flattered, that someone so handsome would pay her any mind. She wanted to heed Portia’s warnings about him being an abusive and angry man. But right now, his bark seemed worse than any bite he could possible muster.

“You are, incredibly drunk.” She blushed again as his other hand held onto her hand on his waist.

“You’re awfully grabby.” He said squeezing her hand into his ribs. His face flushed.

“Overflowing cups and broken swords. Please, let's get you somewhere safe.” She managed to help him walk back to his chambers, no one paying them any mind. She assumed that the servants would prefer her to take him, rather than endure whatever wrath they imagined he was actually capable of. She cleared the space between the door and the bed almost gracefully, the door closing with a thought.

She laid the drunken beast down on his bed, his normally tidy braid pulled apart by the thorns. She sighed and started to undo it as she sat him up, he purred to her has she ran her hands through his hair. “Calm down.” She told him softly, moving behind him.

“I can’t.” He groaned, “You’re intoxicating.” She blushed at his words, no doubt he would forget it all in the morning, but she would keep some of his words with her. Damaia braided his long hair, reaching a point where she had to braid it with her arms wrapped around him. He turned to kiss the inside of her elbow, goosebumps filling her skin. “You taste so sweet.” He said into her skin. Damaia felt her face flush, no one, not even Asra, had complimented her in such a way. The words were so innocent, but the intent, full of desire and need. _He is much too drunk_ , she thought to herself. She tied off the braid with his ribbon and went to move, he rolled over on top of her. She pushed him off and down on the bed, he growled in appreciation.

“Get some sleep.” She said to him.

“Only if you sleep with me.”

“No, I’m not waking up to a tirade.”

“Don’t leave.” His drunkenness was catching up with his body, he looked like he was being pinned down by an unseen force. Damaia knew better than to stay, but, the look on his face was pitiful.

“I’ll sleep on the chair.” She said as she called it over, closer to the bed to keep an eye on him. She had seen drunk men before, been with drunk men before. But this, this was different. There was a hidden pain, his previous words struck her. He drank because of her, because she wouldn’t spend time with him. It was pitiful, selfish, and yet she was flattered. She didn’t want to cause him more grief, but didn’t want to indulge him too much in the state he was in now. She pulled a sheet from his bed and draped it over the chair before pulling his covers over him. “I’ll be right here if you need anything.” He looked like he was fighting the heaviness of his lids as they slipped closed. She sighed and wrapped herself in the blanket before settling into the chair. She noticed a few books on his desk and called them over, choosing a novel about the history of wine. The others found themselves back on the desk as she opened the book to read a little before sleep consumed her.

 

Damaia woke up sore, as she opened her eyes she realized the bed was empty this time. Her heart sank, he didn’t wake her. She groaned as she stretched. “Oh, please. Do make that noise again.” He hear Valerius’ voice from behind her, he was whispering and probably didn’t think she would hear him. The book then fell on the floor, breaking her from her shock.

“Excuse me?” She asked, picking up the book and walking over to him sitting at his desk. He still looked disheveled from the night before.

“Pardon?” He said in a cool tone as she placed the book on the stack.

“Make what noise?” She whispered to him, his face flushed as he looked up her. He looked so pained that she heard him, that she knew his desire. Her body betrayed her as she captured his lips softly with hers. Damaia sat on his lap and his arms folded round her, he gently squeezed her ribs and she moaned into his mouth.

“Oh gods.” He said against her lips. “I must be dreaming.” She smiled.

“Is that what you were dreaming about last night? When you were moaning my name?” She asked. His eyes shot opened. Damaia bit her lip. His soft moans and cries called out her when they stirred her awake. An ache grew within her as he gripped the sheets he was tangled in. Her throat became dry again, thinking about the desire she had to deny in the early morning.

“I- I.” He stuttered.

“Don’t explain.” She breathed to him, capturing his lips once more. His hands were more demanding now, like he was still in disbelief. He broke away.

“I thought you hated me.” He questioned.

“I can think you’re an asshole and still find you attractive.” She shrugged. “I mean, I _almost_ woke you, but I didn’t want to miss the sound of my name on your lips.” He pushed her off of him, but his hands didn’t leave her as he also stood up. Valerius pushed her onto the desk, he leaned over her kissing her deeply. He moaned against her lips as his warm hands explored her. He cupped one of her breasts and she moaned into his mouth.

“Do you ever wear a bra?” He moaned.

“Never.” She said breathlessly, “I’m always naked under my clothes.” He growled pushing himself against her even more, forcing her legs to spread around his hips as she now sat on the desk. He tasted like blackberry wine and chocolate. It drove her mad. His need was contagious. His hand found it way to her throat as he gave her a gentle squeeze and she moaned a little loader. His gentleness took an abrupt turn as he squeezed harder, but she didn’t mind, her hand clung to his robes as his hands gathered the material of her dress. He was panting as he let his hand travel up her thigh. Her muscled tightened on their own, her legs already spread. His hand finally and gracefully brushed against her heat. He groaned lustfully as he leaned into her, his cheek brushing hers.

“You’re so wet.” He whispered to her, approvingly. She gasped as he started to tease her clit and folds, his hand tightening around her for a moment. He pushed a finger into her and she accepted it, a moan leaving her lips as she body relaxed into his grip and touch. “Tell me how much you liked my moaning.” Damaia bit into her lip before giving him what he clearly longed for.

“I almost woke you, I wanted to know what I was doing to make you sound so good.” She strained to speak as he worked another finger into her. She gripped his arm with one of her hands, he went to pull his hand from her throat but she wouldn’t let him. He moaned as she kissed her.

“Continue.” She smiled and moaned as he worked his fingers, thrusting deep inside of her. When she continued to only moan and moved against him, he slowed. He knew how to remain in control, the thought burned through her.

“I wanted to make you moan.” She threw her head back as she thrusted his fingers again, bringing her to the edge. “Please, Valerius.” He moaned back to her as she said his name. He didn’t need another word to be spoken, he didn’t make her beg for it, which is what he probably normally did. He gave it to her, let her orgasm wash over her as she almost screamed his name again. She twitched, her one arm barely holding her up in her sitting position as her body calmed down.

“I didn’t think it would sound that good.” He said, as though she were not there, his eyes met hers as he released her throat. “You look so beautiful.” She heard that a lot, but his voice was not only full of desire, it was sincere. She pushed him away from her and she stood, walking away and lifting her dress, pulling it off of herself in one fluid movement. The door then clicked. Valerius looked a little shocked, a visible strain played on his face as he pulled his gaze from her, probably waiting for the door to open.

“I locked it.” Damaia breathed out, she turned around, his attention snapped back to her. “Thats it.” She cooed to him, she used her finger to call him towards her. He followed the instruction, like he was being pulled on an invisible rope towards her. He threw off his robes as he stalked towards her, his cock, now visible, straining against his pants. He couldn’t get them undone in time and pushed her onto the bed, bending down at his knees. He looked up at her with a smug smile.

“I”m going to show you how sorry I am about spilling my wine on you.” Before she had a moment to respond Valerius took her clit into his mouth. She pushed her head into the soft bed, arching her back. Damaia whined and moaned, his mouth making her shake and turn into putty.

“I. I thought you already.” She moaned, “Did.” She moaned again as he moaned into her lips. Lapping her up with a hungry need, he ran his nails across the flesh of her thighs, and she moaned louder in acceptance.

“I think I have a lot to make up for.” He growled into her, she felt the tension again. Her face was flush and her breathing ragged.

“Valerius.” She yelled out, he worked her harder, tightening the grip he had on her hips and digging his fingers into her flesh. She grabbed at the sheets and and pulled as her orgasm ripped through her, she didn’t care how loud she was. Although she felt she should have warned him that she was a screamer. He kissed her pussy softly, only to stand naked. He seemed to drink her in, the flushness of her skin, the wetness between her legs.

“You taste better than any wine that has ever graced my lips.” Damaia moaned at his compliment. He bent over her, sliding her and himself further onto the bed. Damaia caught his lips and moaned into him, her cum mixed with his taste. He moaned back into her lips, his body almost melting as her hands traveled his body. He tangled a hand in her hair and pulled softly, making her break their kiss for another moan. “You like it a bit rough.” He chuckled into her neck as he bit her. Her hips buckled into him.

“And its so hard to find a good partner that understands that.” She said playfully. He bit her again, harder, kissing the bite after. Damaia gasped and her body shook, “Yes.” She said, tightening her grip on his shoulders and chest. He moved his hips until his cock brushed against her, forcing his head into her folds. He tightened his grip on her hair and slid himself into her, moaning loudly as he bottomed out. She scratched his chest and arched her back moaning out his name, she felt him fighting his muscles, allowing her time to adjust to him, but she wasn’t having it. Damaia rolled her hips, breaking his concentration as she forced him in and out of her.

“Damaia.” He moaned her name, it was better than the soft moans of his dream, she rolled her hips again, with more need and greediness.

“Yes.” She moaned loudly. He started to match her movements, grinding into her as he pulled her hair. She found one of her hands threw itself above her head to clutch onto the blanket, as though it would keep her grounded. The other still clawed and gripped the flesh of his chest. “Again. Harder!” She almost yelled, grinding her hips into his. “Valerius.” She screamed as he pounded into her, his moans growing louder, her name leaving his lips in a venomous lust. His hand left her hair and found her throat again. She gripped his forearm while her other hand stayed twisted in the sheets. She choked a muffled scream and shut her eyes tightly.

“Oh, gods, yes Damaia.” He thrusted more violently, curses leaving her lips as she chased her orgasm. He cursed as she rolled, his cock constantly hitting her walls with a fierce hunger. “Damaia.” He moaned gain.

“Yes.” She screamed, her body tightening everywhere. “Yes, yes Valerius.” She choked out, his hand relaxed gently, the pinching concentrated on the sides of her throat. “I’m going to cum, Valerius.”

“Oh gods, please. Please cum for me, I want to watch you cum while I fuck you.” His thrusts became more harsh, his grip tighten on her again as her body tensed, everywhere. She heard him moan her name again, curse her, and praise her. She screamed out again, something that started as his name but ended choked out in her hoarse throat as he tightened his grip more. His body shuttered as hers did, his cock throbbing in her. He released her throat and steadied himself over her. He kissed her deeply, pulling himself out, she gasped as she was left empty. He collapsed beside her. She rolled over and started to relax on him. “This was, is.” His breathing was still rapid as he tried to still himself.

“Better than a dream?” He breathed out slowly, and she kissed his chest.

“Yes.” She let her eyes gaze into his. He looked content, calm, but not cold and distant.

“Well, if this was the apology for my clothes, I accept. But I think you still have to apologize for your rudeness last night.” She nipped his nipple softly. He chuckled and moaned softly.

“Do you think you’d accept another apology?”

“From you, yes.” She breathed, relaxing behind him, he held her close.

“I’ll give you as many apologies as you desire.” He said into her hair, “And as often as you ask for them.”


	5. Moon FLowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is helping tend the garden, Lucio finds an enchantress.

Luna walked silently behind the few consuls that were meeting with Count Lucio, only engaging in the conversation when appropriate, and necessary. Re-explaining that tending to the old plants in the back of the garden was more than just watering the blasted things. The flora that Lucio had brought in were not use to the amount of light they were placed in, not to mention the soil. “I fear that if you keep on insisting on separating me from the work the Countess has tasked me with that the flowers _will_ die.” Luna was more than aware of the cold, deadly, eyes that pierced through her as they all turned around.

“Do we bore you?” Consul Valerius offered.

“Indeed, consul, you all do.” She said dryly, “I am not here to help you with your politics, or give you a prying eye into your futures. I am here to help some poor creatures that you’re choosing to torture by making them take root in conditions they were not built for.” She breathed out slowly, knowing that her emotions were getting a hold of her again. “I do not come here for you to fancy over or to entertain you. If you’d like that, there are many, many false prophets and seers in the city, as well as many courtesans that would be pleased for a moment of your time. I, however, will now be taking my leave.” She was done with their nonsense, they had no cares for anything but themselves.

“Mage!” She heard the count’s voice, venomous and loud call to her, she simply waved her hand and continued to half run back to the small garden they pried her from. Luna scooted around gardeners, other plants, and the occasional statue. She had made this journey several times now to tend to the poor plants, plants that seemed to sparkle every now and again. She found them curious, they swayed towards the shadows that a wall had cast over them. She so desperately wanted them to thrive, but she knew little about them, no one did. She had been called to the palace to see if her magic could do anything to help them, and now she was being mocked and paraded around. Luna laid down in the middle of the smaller garden, the flowers seemingly watching her. Still closed up tight. Luna was even starting to think that the count had been lied to, that these were not some beautiful creatures of magic, but a cursed gift. Luna breathed out, steadying herself has she reached out to the plants with her magic, beautiful purple and indigo tendrils of light extending from her. She let it surge around her, a beautiful array of lights dancing around her and the garden. Luna watch them, the flora. It danced with her magic, as if watching, waiting, for something to happen.

 

It had been a few hours since Luna made it back to the flowers, she had watered them, ensured that they were healthy, and made sure every last one of them had taken root. Which, they finally had. She breathed out, the summer sun baking her skin, she was thankful for the little shade that a larger tree was now casting. “I feel you, little things, I really do. It's too bright.” She started to weave her magic, like she was making a tapestry. It was soft, light like cotton or thin silk. She kept weaving a thin piece of material to bring herself and the plants some peace from the sun above. Once Luna completed it she moved the fabric in the wind, magically anchoring it to the wall near the garden and over to the tree beside it. The plants, seemed to relax, in to the new found shadow.

“Oh, that’s beautiful!” She heard a voice behind her, she turned around to see Portia.

“Thank you, I think the sun is our issue, these plants don’t seem like the others that the Countess has. I don’t think they like the sun here.” Portia smiled, she wasn’t all that interested but she was overly polite.

“Well, Miss Luna, the mid day meal is being served, are you hungry?”

“Oh my, its, its mid day already?” Portia giggled at her, “Well, I guess, yes, I will come eat.” The two left the newly happy flowers to go back to the palace.

 

Lucio watch as she smoothly entered the dining hall, almost like a light shadow as she glided across the white of the tiles. Her dark apparel clashed sweetly with the paleness of her skin and hair. Soft purple tendrils of lavender floated around her as she walked. “Afternoon.” She smiled to the table, but he could see her contempt under the smile on her face. She didn’t want to be in such a large company, she would much rather be elsewhere. He felt a hint of jealousy run through him, he tried to crush it down with a small sip of his wine as she sat down near him. Others had acknowledged her, but he refused, not after how she ignored him calling out to her early that morning. His pride burned in his chest. Her crystal liquid eyes fell on him and her face warmed with a genuine smile. It felt more like a sharp knife in his side, rather than the gesture of kindness he assumed it was meant to be. _How could she do that? Be so, oblivious_.

“How goes the gardening?” Someone asked, breaking the sliver of silence he was relishing in.

“They finally took hold of the soil that was used to plant them in. However, I may have made a small discovery.”

“Oh?” Someone else fakely chimed in as food was brought before her. Luna thanked the servant before she spoke again, a sly smirk played on her face. She was just playing along, like she had been doing all week.

“They don’t seem to like the sun, they enjoy the coolness of the shade.” She constantly kept her responses to the point, just long enough to make it seem like she enjoyed any of their company. But Lucio knew she didn’t. She often snuck out of any of these large group engagements before they ended. He often would wander to one of the many balconies for some air or some quiet and see her wondering, no, almost dancing in the gardens. Her hair and skin almost illuminated by the light the moon and stars cast down upon her. She looked like a ghost, a spirit, wandering through the palace gardens and halls during the evening. She was no mage, she was an enchantress. He even heard some of his consuls talking about her, in a different light. Things they’d do to her, with her, for her. But she ignored all of their advances, playing them off like _they_ were nothing. Like she had someone to go home to.

“Well, that sounds highly unlikely.” Someone tried to put her down, tried to act more knowledgeable than her. It was these moments that he enjoyed most, much like how she had put Valerius in his place that morning.

“Well, if you think you could do it better than a mage, then, be my guest sir.” She smiled so sweetly, only hints of venom in her silky voice. To the untrained ear she would have sounded genuine, but hidden under that beautiful smile were fangs. And she sank them in just enough, “I have been out there the entire week, studying them, but if you feel that you could do better, I think you should try.” She took small bites of her food, he often watched her do this. He thought it was peculiar, most people, from her class, would be devouring the meal with haste. But she, she was slow, methodical. She seemed to savour the little pieces in her mouth, the way she moved her mouth around her food made his mouth salivate.

“And you, Count Lucio? What do you think of all this?” The male consul she had engaged in banter with chimed up, most likely wanted him to come to his rescue.

“Well, I will have to see it for myself consul. But, I believe myself too busy to deal with such, mundan manners. Which is why we hire others to do them.” Lucio watched as Luna muffled a small giggle and a smile at his comment.

“Well, I do believe it is getting late, I have some things that need my attention, elsewhere.” The mage stood up gracefully.

“But you only arrived, grace us with your presence a little longer.” One woman almost begged. Luna bowed softly and smiled.

“Unfortunately, I must go, no amount of flattery can change that.” Before she left she gave him one last smile and a bow before turning and taking her leave. He returned to the food in front of him, the chatter around him, but before she left he could swear he saw her give him one last look before slipping out the doors.

 

It had been hours since dinner, Luna made a small entrance, although not an intentional one. “Oh, I am so sorry Miss Luna.” A servant had almost bumped her, but Luna caught him with some magic.

“It is alright, it’s been a long day.” She smiled sweetly. Lucio noticed she had changed, turning in her blue dress for a soft black one. It fluttered around with purple embroidery adorned on the v of the neckline and the hem of the skirt. It was both simple and elegant at the same time, just enough flash to call attention. But, it snapped the attention of everyone that was in the room, her face blushed softly as she made her way to the table. Lucio recalled the memory over, and over, and over. The way her hips swayed, the kind look on her face when the servant apologize, the way her face flushed when her eyes met his.

Lucio cracked his neck, sleep would not come easily this evening, it hadn’t for a few days now. His thoughts constantly drifting to Luna, it felt like he was being infected by a poison, but the burn, the burn didn’t hurt. He seemed to enjoy it more and more. He almost tore off his sleepwear and got dressed again, the heat of day still lingering in the air. He chose to wear lighter, thinner clothes. Lucio ran his fingers through his hair and left his chambers, leaving it completely empty. His dogs followed him in the hallway, remaining at the bottom of the steps, as he left them too. He didn’t really know where he was going, just decided that fresh air and a walk would be the best remedy to clear his mind for sleep. But his thoughts halted to a sudden stop in his mind, his breath in his chest, when he heard her voice being carried softly over the garden. Luna was singing, it sounded ethereal, like a siren pirates often warned against. But yet, he felt his body following it, before his mind could tell him to stop. He was not at sea, there was no danger, right? The scene he stumbled on was magnificent. The light of the moon dancing on her skin and hair, the flowers, were in full bloom, swaying with her as she danced and sung. They were glowing, all of them, in the light of the moon, they seemed to be giving off a soft blue and silver. There was a sudden silence and a gasp. “Count Lucio.” Her voice had a tone of genuine shock, “I was going to tell you in the morning.” She quickly blurted out, Lucio held his hand up, as if to silently dismiss the issue.

“Its beautiful.” She breathed out and looked back at them, her sleeping gown swirling around her as she turned.

“I just thought they called them moon flowers because of their silvery white petals. I, I couldn’t have imagined,” she gestured to the small garden made for them, “this.”

“What brought you out here?” He heard himself ask, her face sparked with curiosity and confusion at him, a soft smile blessing her lips.

“I’m, not sure. I just, I was about to get ready to sleep, but I was pulled out here.” She turned to face him, the lights of the flowers dancing around her, “What about you?” Should he tell her the truth? That he had been thinking of her? And that her voice pulled him here? Or should he lie? Before he could make a split decision he closed the space between them, his claw reaching for her, but she didn’t turn away. He wrapped his claw around her wrist and pulled her softly to him, capturing her lips with his. Her siren’s song had taken hold of him, he thought, but deep down, he knew that this was an unavoidable path for him. He pulled from her, her face blushed. “Count.” She whispered.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He whispered back to her.

“Oh.” She said meekly, but it didn’t matter, he pushed his lips onto hers again, she didn’t push him away. Luna’s hands traveled up his chest and wrapped around his shoulders, he could imagine her on her toes, so he bent over slightly to make her more comfortable. He pulled away again.

“I know you’re not here to be _fancied_ over, but I couldn’t help myself.” He admitted, he hated that sometimes his honestly made him genuine.

“Many of you couldn’t.” She smiled softly, her words were not filled with any venom, no poison, she was being sweet. She was being honest.

“I’m sorry-” She placed a dainty finger against his lips.

“You, are the only one that did not speak about me when I was no longer in your presence. The only one, that did not chastise me unnecessarily. Lucio,” he closed his eyes briefly as she said his name, “you are the only one that has been genuine in your interactions.” He watcher her as she spoke, her crystal eyes slowly darting between his, he listened to the tone of her voice as she spoke. “Because of this, I will grant you one wish,” she whispered. “I can give you insight to your future, grant you a sword that will never dull, a crown that will make all bow before you,” The rest of her words fell onto deaf ears, he wanted all of those things and more, but he could find another magician to grant those. His lips crashed into hers with a hunger he was almost unaware of, he pulled her close to him, her words falling from her tongue into a moan in her throat.

“I want you.” He whispered against his lips, “even if just for.” She shushed him.

“Then your wish is granted.” She said before he could finish his sentence, as though the rest was unnecessary or binding in some way. “I am yours.” She whispered to him.

 

The moments he stole from her from the garden back to his room were almost a blur. His dogs stirred as she came to the stairs before him, her soft smile calling him, and he followed like a sailor to his doom. He didn’t care if he were just bewitched or if this was real, he followed, watching her every movement. Lucio pinned her to a wall before his door and stole another kiss from her, he did this several times, leaving her breathless. She started to undo his buttons, her cool fingers gracing the skin under the thin fabric of his shirt. He dipped his head to kiss her neck, moving a small strap from her dress aside. “Lucio,” she moaned softly into the ill lit hallway. He moved from her, taking her by the hand and taking her into his room. Her porcelain skin was a harsh contrast against the red of the room, her blue sleeping gown still fluttering around her as she moved in the room. “Lucio.” Her voice echoed in his mind.

“I must be dreaming.” He whispered to her as he closed the space between them.

“Not in the slightest, you have, somehow, captured my heart dear hunter.” She kissed his lips softly, straining to keep the height she gained while on her toes. She landed gracefully back on her feet, looking up at him. He couldn’t help himself, the way she was looking at him now, such a genuine need. Desire. He bent down and captured her lips with his own, she moaned into his lips, which made his hunger for her grow.

“Will you, be my hunter? Will you hunt me to the ends of the Earth?” She was gone from his grasp, standing near the fireplace and bed.

“If this would please you, I will hunt you until my last breath.” The words fell from his lips before he could process them.

“Your honesty betrays you, Lucio.” She started to slide the straps of the sleeping dress down her shoulders, “Please, never lose that quality, good or bad. I wish for you to be honest, with me.” Her words were almost a whisper as she let the dress slip down her figure. The fire’s light danced off of her skin and she seemed to glow in the dim light. He knew he fell, hard, a siren, an angel. A demon. He didn’t care. His breath was caught in his throat as he walked towards her, managing to take off his shirt. He almost growled as her cool skin touched his, her chest pressed against him. She moaned into him, her fingers dancing their way up his chest, pulling him closer.

“Luna.”

“Yes.” She moaned back to him, her need and hunger evident in her eyes. He didn’t need any other prompt, no other invitation. Lucio let his hands travel her, not forgetting to give her a small pull or tug to remind her who she was with. She let a loud gasp out when his clawed hand graced her spine, she arched into him and clutched his shoulders. Everyone was afraid of his claw, but not her. She never shied from it, never hesitated to take it when he offered it to her. Somehow, he assumed, she knew that he was testing her, and she wanted to pass. Her lips met his again with a new hunger, something primal that was building around her. Her skin seemed to shimmer with magic as her need for him grew. Her moans filled his ears, her breath filled his lungs, her skin cooled the heat on his. He was being consumed by her, and he allowed it. Lucio finally made his way to the bed with her, pushing her upon the blood red satin softly. His bed hugged her, Luna grasped at the sheets in ecstasy as she came to realize that he was not with her. Her eyes were watching him as he finally managed to slide off his pants, he stood before her naked. She bit her lip and smiled. There, that was the moment she broke him, she seeped under his skin completely in that moment. He wanted to devour his prey, but he wanted to savor each and every moment. Lucio let his body guide him, his clawed hand wrapped around her throat, her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned his name.

“You like that?” He almost growled, squeezing just a bit, she moaned and smiled softly.

“Yes, but I can tell you like it too.” She cooed to him as she pulled his hair softly so his lips would brush hers. She kissed him deeply as he held her throat, one that he could rip out in an instant. His lips left hers and he started to explore her body with his mouth, letting go of her tender flesh. He kissed her neck, nipping at it softly, she wrapped her hands into the sheets and arched her back. Her body was begging to be touched, and he did not need to be asked twice. He let his human hand roam her, wanted to take in every detail of her skin. The taste, the feel, the smell. He finally came to a breast and captured the nipple in his mouth, she keened and gasped as he lapped her bud. “Lucio.” His name was more of a choked moan, rather than a demand. He moved to her other breast, toying with the other with his hand. One of her hands found it’s way to his hair, tangling her fingers in it with a soft, hungry, need. “Lucio, please,” she finally breathed out.

“Please what?” Lucio was doing everything he could to maintain control.

“I am yours, please take me.” She softly begged him. He couldn’t deny her, not any longer. Lucio sat up between her thighs, he wanted to taste her, but, she had asked so sweetly. He bent over her, watching her face as he worked himself into her slowly. It took all of the control he had not to thrust himself inside of her as she started to pant and moan for him. Her skin and hair starting to glow brighter. Once inside of her he let out a deep groan, her walls tightening around him.

“Oh sweet heavens.” He moaned to her, Luna moaned back to him confirming what he felt. He started to move in and out of her, her moans and gasps growing louder with each movement. How he wanted to burn her faces to his memory, he tried so hard to keep his eyes on her. Hers were shut, one hand tearing at the sheets around her, the other finding his golden arm. She held onto him for dear life. He closed her eyes for only a moment as she thrusted her hips into him, begging him silently. He moved slightly, to get a better angle, moving himself deeper inside of her. She let out a strangled moan, which almost sounded like his name. A fire burned brighter in him, burning him at his hips and stomach. Her thighs clenched around him, his muscles tightened in response.

“Lucio!” She screamed, arching her back and pressing herself against him. He held her as she reached her peak, her muscles tightening and finally, spasming. Her breathing never steadied, though. She kept up with him, looking up into his eyes and pulling him down to kiss her. She stole his moans into her mouth as he stole hers. His body was starting to falter, her touch cold against his hot skin. Goosebumps where taking over his skin as she gasped loudly again. “Oh, gods, Lucio.”

“Yes, yes Luna.” He managed to moan out as he started to trust a little harder, bringing himself closer to his own peak.

“I’m.” She threw her head back again, “Yes.” She moaned loudly, “Just like that.” She cried to him, she scratched his skin and he buried himself a little harder. “Lucio! Please, please cum in me.” She almost screamed his name once more as her body thrashed against his. The pleasure that was building inside of him seemed to meet the tension is was seeking. His muscles tensed all of over his body, his breath caught in a moan, her name leaving his lips.

“Luna.” He almost yelled as he came inside of her. He stilled over her, their bodies still spasming softly as her gaze met his. Luna smiled softly, the magic in her body lighting the space between them. “Luna.” He said softly, she placed her fingers over his mouth again to hush him. He kissed each of them, bringing a smile to her face.

“I am yours Count Lucio. My hunter. I am yours until the day you lie to me.” His body shuttered once more, he pulled himself from her.

“What if I hurt you?”

“Pain is inevitable, Lucio.” She said, lovingly to him, “I will endure whatever happens, just, be honest with me.”

“Then it is a promise I intend to keep.”

“Then, I will always, be yours.” She said, kissing him sweetly.


End file.
